poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Synposis Thomas & Friends meet' 'The Incredibles 2 resumes where Thomas & Friends meet' 'The Incredibles ends, with the introduction of the villain The Underminer (John Ratzenberger). The Parr family struggles to maintain normal lives while Helen (Holly Hunter), as Elastigirl, continues to fight crime and campaign for the return of "supers"; while Bob (Craig T. Nelson), also known as Mr. Incredible, stays at home caring for their children Violet (Sarah Vowell), Dash (Huck Milner) and Jack-Jack, discovering the baby's secret powers in the process. Also, the Parrs and their ally Frozone (Samuel L. Jackson) find they must battle a new villain, who goes by the name of Screenslaver. Full plot: The film opens with Rick Dicker (Jonathan Banks) interviewing Tony Rydinger (Michael Bird). Tony had just asked out Violet Parr (Sarah Vowell), only for the Underminer (John Ratzenberger) to attack the city of Metroville. As Tony took cover, he noticed The Incredibles - Bob/Mr. Incredible (Craig T. Nelson), Helen/Elastigirl (Holly Hunter), Violet, Dash (Huck Milner), and Jack-Jack - about to spring into action, and he saw Violet take off her mask in a huff after being told to watch Jack-Jack. Dicker then erases Tony's memory. We cut back to the battle with the Underminer as Bob tries to stop the villain from drilling any further into the city. Joining the fight is Lucius Best/Frozone (Samuel L. Jackson). Violet tries to leave Jack-Jack with Dash, but they keep pawning the baby off on one another as they race to help their parents. Bob catches up to the Underminer as he robs the Metroville Bank, leading to them fighting. The Incredibles stop the drill from hitting the town hall, but they are caught and are taken into custody. The cops chew out the Supers for causing damage and letting the Underminer escape. The family is being taken back to their motel by Dicker, who informs them that the Supers Relocation Program is officially shut down because of the incident. Dicker tells Bob that the family can stay at the motel for another two weeks, and they're on their own after that. They later have dinner where Bob and Helen have to explain to the kids that even though they enjoyed fighting crime as a family, it's still illegal for Supers to be doing their jobs in public. Lucius then comes over as Bob and Helen are talking outside, and he tells them about a man he encountered during the Underminer battle, stating that he wants to meet the three of them together and that they should show up in their original superhero costumes. Bob, Helen, and Lucius arrive at DevTech, a company owned by Winston Deavor (Bob Odenkirk), a huge fan of Supers. They are joined by Winston's sister Evelyn (Catherine Keener). Winston explains that their father loved Supers as well, even having a direct line to heroes like Gazerbeam and Fironic. However, after the Supers had to go into hiding, a break-in occurred at their house, and when their father couldn't reach either hero, he was murdered by the criminals, and their mother would pass away months later from heartbreak. Because of this, Winston wants Supers to come back into the spotlight and have the public's perception on them be changed. Evelyn has designed cameras on the Supers' suits to monitor their activities, and the Deavors want Elastigirl to be the face of their movement since she has a better track record with not causing so much destruction during her heroics, to Bob's disappointment. At home, Bob and Helen discuss the mission, with the potential risks involving breaking the law and Helen having to leave her family. Bob then convinces Helen to go through with it so that their kids may be able to have the opportunity to save lives themselves soon enough. Helen then calls Winston and accepts the mission. Winston moves the family into one of his houses and sets Helen up with a motorcycle to go on her mission, leaving Bob to take care of the kids, to his dismay. Helen learns of a potential threat as a new bullet train is being unveiled. Sure enough, the train goes in reverse, and Helen heads off as Elastigirl to save the passengers, the Paw Patrol, the Cooper Gang, Carmelita, Ben, Gwen, Max and Emily following on. She, Carmelita, and Sly make it onto the train and discover that the conductor is under some kind of trance. Helen separates the train cars and manages to stop it from falling off the tracks. When Helen tries to talk to the conductor, he snaps out of his trance, and a message appears on the screen saying "Welcome back, Elastigirl - The Screenslaver". Bob gets a call from Helen, who is excited about her accomplishment, though Bob is both proud and annoyed since he wishes it were him getting the glory. He also has a hard time adjusting to parenting on his own, as Dash needs help with complicated math homework, while Violet is upset because Tony forgot about his date with her. He also tries to get Jack-Jack to fall asleep, but after Bob passes out, Jack-Jack sees a raccoon outside going through the garbage and sees it as an intruder. Jack-Jack utilizes one of his many powers by phasing through the glass before engaging in a brawl with the raccoon. He catches fire, shoots laser beams from his eyes, and morphs into a monster before scaring the raccoon away, and Bob comes out to find him, excited that Jack-Jack has powers. Later on, he decides to familiarize himself with Dash's schoolwork to help him out. Helen goes on a talk show with host Chad Bentley (Adam Gates). Before going on camera, she meets Ambassador Selick (Isabella Rossellini), who expresses her admiration for Elastigirl. As the interview commences, Chad falls under a trance, as does most of the crew. Helen runs out to the choppers that are escorting the Ambassador, and she realizes this is the work of the Screenslaver. She makes her way into the choppers and saves the Ambassador's crew before saving Selick herself as the chopper crashes and burns. At school, Violet tries to talk to Tony, thinking he stood her up because he got freaked out when he saw her in her suit, but he doesn't actually remember her at all. When she mentions this to Bob, he accidentally blurts out that Dicker erased Tony's memory of her. Violet gets angry and renounces superheroism. Bob calls Dicker to see what he knows about Tony to fix things, and Dicker mentions a restaurant Tony's parents own where he works as a waiter. Bob takes the kids there to try and make it up to Violet, but when she sees he's the waiter, she freaks out and squirts water out her nose, humiliating herself and making her more upset at Bob. The Deavors introduce Helen to a group of Supers from across the country, including Voyd (Sophia Bush), a young woman who is a huge fan of Elastigirl and has the power to create portals. There is also Reflux (Paul Eiding), an elderly Super who spews lava; Krushauer (Phil Lamarr), who can compact anything with his powers; and Brick, a huge mutant with brute strength. They also meet the Cooper Ancestors; Salim al-Kupar, Tennessee Kid Cooper, Caveman 'Bob' Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, and Rioichi Cooper. Helen then talks to Evelyn about Screenslaver, and, with Bentley's help, she devises a plan to catch the villain by staging another interview and locking onto his signal. Bob continues to get used to Jack-Jack's powers, though the kid proves to be a handful. Jack-Jack manages to teleport through dimensions and can be summoned with cookies, but when he is denied a cookie, he morphs into his monster form. Bob calls Lucius for help, and even he thinks Jack-Jack's powers are freaky. Meanwhile, Dash sees an auction going on from a guy who owns an old high-tech car of Mr. Incredible's, the Incredibile. Bob is annoyed that it's going on sale, as he still has the remote to control it, which he takes out and uses it to activate the car to scare the people on TV. The interview is set up with Sly, Tennessee, Chase, and Helen looking out on a nearby tower to catch Screenslaver. The villain hijacks the interview once again to taunt viewers, but Helen manages to track his location. She stretches herself across the city and goes to an apartment where she finds evidence of his plotting and tech, just before Screenslaver finds her. They fight, and Screenslaver runs after setting a bomb in the apartment. Helen catches him outside and unmasks him, revealing an ordinary pizza delivery guy who doesn't seem to have any memory of what he was doing. The apartment blows up, destroying the evidence. Bob, having not been able to sleep after taking care of the kids, takes Jack-Jack to the home of Edna Mode (Brad Bird). While she is not used to being around kids, she becomes fascinated when she discovers one of Jack-Jack's powers is shapeshifting so that he can take on her appearance. Edna agrees to take care of Jack-Jack and help Bob. With Aku Aku's help, Bob reconciles with Violet and apologizes about having Dicker erase Tony's memory. While celebrating Helen's success in catching Screenslaver, she notices something odd in a picture of the villain, being that he had a screen with his own image shown from the camera in her own suit. She expresses this concern to Evelyn, just as they look at Screenslaver's mask. Helen pulls out a pair of mind-controlling goggles, and before she can come to a conclusion, Evelyn pushes the goggles onto Helen's face, revealing herself as the villain. Bob visits Edna again to see that she has managed to keep Jack-Jack under control, and she has also made a suit to accommodate all of Jack-Jack's powers. Helen wakes up tied to a chair where she is being super-cooled to prevent her from stretching. She realizes Evelyn was the real Screenslaver, but Evelyn says that she pre-recorded Screenslaver's messages and used the pizza guy as a pawn, stating her friends as The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie helped her out as well. Her reasoning is because she has a grudge against Supers due to her father's dependency on them instead of finding a hiding spot during the burglary, and she also can't stand the fact that Winston loves them so much as well. She wants Supers to remain illegal. Under Evelyn's control, Helen calls Bob to inform him of some trouble. He calls Lucius to come by and take care of the kids while he goes to investigate, and once again, Lucius's wife Honey (Kimberly Adair Clark) is not happy about him running off. Not long after Bob leaves, Voyd and the other Supers arrive, all being controlled by Evelyn's goggles. Lucius arrives in time to use his freezing powers to fend them off, but they eventually catch him and put the goggles on him. Dash finds the Incredibile's remote and summons it to the house. He and Violet take Jack-Jack and head out of the house before the Supers can get them. They then decide they have to go help their parents, and the car is smart enough to help them out. Bob finds Helen at DevTech, where she kisses him as a distraction to put the mind-control goggles on him. As Winston has organized an event on his yacht where the world leaders will lift the ban on the Supers, Evelyn is using this as an opportunity to turn the world against the Supers once and for all. The kids miss the yacht as it sails away, but the Incredibile is able to ride on the water to catch up to it. They get on the yacht and try to find their parents, just as the hypnotized Supers find them and go after them. At the same time, the world leaders finish signing off on their deal, but as the event is televised, Evelyn uses Bob, Helen, and Lucius to come forward and state their supposed sinister intentions. The kids find their parents as Evelyn makes the Supers steer the yacht toward the city. They manage to get the goggles off their parents and Lucius, who then have to fight the Supers team and get the goggles off them. After seeing that they are no longer under her control, Evelyn grabs Winston and tries to escape on her jet, but he refuses to join her and jumps back onto the ship. Helen goes after Evelyn with Voyd's help while Bob and the others try to stop the yacht from hitting the city. Voyd uses her portal powers to get Helen up to the jet, but Evelyn releases a gas to make Helen loopy before it kills her. Helen grabs a flare gun and blasts Evelyn out of the jet before she takes control of it and steers it into the ocean after ejecting herself. Helen grabs Evelyn, and Voyd manages to help them land back on the yacht. Bob and Lucius then manage to stop the yacht as Lucius creates a wave of snow to slow it down as it comes to a halt. Evelyn is arrested, but Winston thanks Helen for saving her. The world leaders stand by their decision, and a judge lifts the ban on Supers for good. Violet finds Tony at school and formally introduces herself. They go on a date, but with her whole family accompanying them to the movies. As they get to the theater, they see a couple of crooks speeding down the street after an apparent robbery. They drop Tony off as Violet promises to be back soon. The Incredibles then suit up and head off to fight crime as a family once again. Trivia: *Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Emily, Toby, Bash and Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Bill, Ben, Timothy, Daisy, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Salim al-Kupar, Tennessee Kid Cooper, Caveman 'Bob' Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Spyro, Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Chase, Rubble, Everest, Tracker, The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Uka Uka, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie appear in this film. *The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie will be working for Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver in this film. *The Cooper Ancestors will attack with the Wannabe Supers and be under Evelyn's control, but Bob Cooper isn't affected, because the Screenslaver's goggles have no effect on his primitive caveman mentality. **Also, Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku will be immune to the Screenslaver's goggles. *The special is dedicated to Bud Luckey, Rick Dicker's voice actor from the first film. * The Dynamite Scene from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is referenced. *When James says to Edward and Gordon, 'This isn't the first time a Disney/Pixar character is jealous', he references Woody from the 1995 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story. Songs # My Past is Not Today by Mr Incredible # We Are On Their Side by Helen/Elastigirl, Bob/Mr. Incredible, Sly Cooper, Thomas, Percy, James, Ben Tennyson and Max Tennyson # Determination # The Coolest Thing Ever by Sly Cooper, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, and Emily # Hey, What's Going On? by Aku Aku # Sometimes You Make a Friend by Bob/Mr Incredible and Aku Aku # Open Up Your Eyes by Evelyn Deavor, Steam Smythe, Dr Neo Cortex, and Sweetie # Right Here in Front of Me by Helen/Elastigirl, Bob/Mr. Incredible, the Parr children and the Wannabe Supers, and the Tennyson Trio # Best Years of Our Lives the credits Script Opening: film opens with Rick Dicker turning on an interrogation light. He then sits down. Sat in front of him is Tony Rydinger, Violet Parr's boyfriend from the first film Police Station/The program's been shut down/Dinner in the Motel the police station Aku AKu: Coco, have you tapped into the cameras yet? Coco: Almost... I just need to bypass the failsafe... the view from the camera of the interrogation room Got it! the interrogation room Rick Dicker: You want out of the hole? First you gotta put down the shovel. the Parr family are in an armoured police van, back in their normal clothes. James: That wicked Underminer was so beastly! He nearly scratched my paintwork! Thomas: But, James, you chose fighting him over something you treasure. You did the right thing. James: I know! But still! Henry: But it got us caught! Percy: What did those cops have against the Parrs? If they hadn't been there, the Underminer would have destroyed Municiberg! arrive outside the Parr family's new home, the Safari Court Motel. Max Tennyson: Is that their new home? Gordon: Yes, yes it is. Edward: Ever since their house was destroyed in that incident with Syndrome. Aku Aku: It's very.... neighbourhoodly and friendly. Max Tennyson: And it has a pool. James: And where are we supposed to sleep? Thomas: We have to sleep in makeshift sheds I'm afraid. While our heroes are havng supper, Spyro eats a Burger Outside the motel Pool (My Past is Not Today)/Meeting the Deavors/Winston's plan at the Motel pool, Bob and Helen are outside, staring at the stars Helen: Dicker is done, Bob. Paw Patroller pulls up outside the motel and Ryder and the Pups step out Ryder: I just heard what happened. Rubble: It's such a shame Rick Dicker lost his job over what happened with the Underminer. Chase: We know you all did your best to save the day. Thomas: To be honest, Bob, those cops were pretty rough. And Rick was no help at all. Percy: What are we to do now? Toby: I... don't know, Percy. engines sigh Thomas: May I say one thing, Bob, Helen? At least you weren't blamed for wasting a whole load of dynamite, like I was. Helen Parr: Dynamite? Thomas: Well, that happened when the Harwick branch line was being built. Ryan: Yes. Thomas was in a bit of a fender bender. But he was very brave. Bob Parr: That's right, Ryan. Thomas, you did save all those workers, and Ryan. That was heroic of you. Helen Parr: It was such a shame Sir Topham Hatt didn't see it that way. Thomas: Yeah. Marshall: and gasps Hey, someone's coming! shadow figure appears, which is revealed to be Lucius Best Thomas: Lucius? Lucius Best: No lifeguard on duty? Swim at your own risk. Gordon: And just where were you when we were arrested? Thomas: Yeah. Where did you go off to? Helen accepts the job/The Parr Family's New Home Are On Their Side We Are On Their Side Ben Tennyson: We want supers to be legal again We'll right the wrongs Fix all the mistakes made back then There may a wall around their hearts Sly Cooper: So brick by brick We'll try to break that wall apart Thomas: We'll lend a million hands Percy: We'll bridge the great divide James: Jump through a million hoops until they're satisfied Cause we are on their side Ben Tennyson: Yes, we are on their side Max Tennyson: We'll all be heroes, up there in the sky Thomas: Now aren't you glad we gave Winston's way a try Bob Parr: We want to make it better for all that mess Helen Parr: But we have to prove that we deserve it More or less James: We'll lend a million hands Thomas: We'll bridge the great divide Percy: Jump through a million hoops until they're satisfied Ben Tennyson: Cause we are on their side Yes, we are on their side Thomas: Remember Bomb Voyage James: And Syndrome as well You saved the day, Sly Cooper: It was perfect, we can tell. Max Tennyson: What's in pieces can still be repaired It's not too late To fix the bonds that you once shared Percy: And so we'll lend a million hands James: We'll bridge the great divide Thomas: Jump through a million hoops until they're satisfied Cause we are on their side Ben Tennyson: Soon they will see supers are on.. Bob Parr: We are on... All: Their side, their side, their side! Bob manages the kids/Runaway Hovertrain Determination Jack-Jack vs the Raccoon/Helen calls and Ben are asleep in the yard outside the Parrs' new house. Suddenly, a raccoon snuffles about in the yard, waking Bill. Bill: Ben, you're making noises in your sleep again! Ben: Am not! Bill: Are too! So don't! Jack-Jack is watching a robbery on TV whilst Bob's asleep Robber: Let me see your hands! Put your hands behind your head and keep em there! Don't move! Jack suddenly notices the raccoon, and believes it to be like the robber on TV Edward: Don't take any notice of him, guys. He's just jealous that he isn't saving the day this time. James: Huh. Edward and Gordon This isn't the first time a Disney/Pixar character is jealous. Bob Parr: from upstairs I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!! and Gordon glare at James James: What? Edward: sighs Gordon: Next time, James, keep your mouth shut about things like that around him. James: Sorry. outside Screenslaver Strikes Again/Saving the Ambassador Coolest Thing Ever Violet's fury on finding out Bob had Dicker erase Tony's memory joins her family at the table Violet Parr: Boys at my school and superheroes suck. Emily: Why's that, Violet? Violet Parr: Tony doesn't even remember me. Henry: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Meeting the Wannabe Supers and the Cooper Ancestors limo is driving alongside DevTech. The Happy Platter Operation: Power Cut takes out his BentleyTech Bentley: Ok, eyes front, everyone. It's time to take out the Screenslaver. Thanks to Evelyn, Elastigirl and Chase are now able to track the Screenslaver's position. Once we get him, we'll capture him, and then, Winston will be able to carry out his plan to make supers legal again safely. This is what we'll do: Ryder and I will manage the interiew with Chad Brentley, and when the Screenslaver strikes, Sly, you, Chase and Tennessee help Elastigirl chase after him. The rest of us will follow you in the van, and Max and Emily will be standing by in case of any emergency. As soon as we find the Screenslaver, Ben Tennyson, you come their way, and help them finish the job, gather what evidence we can, and then we've done it! Alright, Everybody ready? Let's move out! Ben Tennyson: You got it! Sly Cooper: The Screenslaver will never know what hit him! NEWS STUDIO Ryder: OK, Chad, you're on. Thomas talks with Violet puffs into Violet's room Thomas: Violet... Violet Parr: What do you want Thomas? Thomas: Don't be mad, Violet. Violet Parr: Why not? It's Dad's fault Tony got his memories sucked out. Thomas: Your father didn't mean for this to happen. He and Rick didn't know that would happen. It wasn't your fault that supers are illegal. He was just trying to get you and Tony back together by taking you to the Happy Platter. Violet Parr: Only to embarrass me by making water come out of my nose. Thomas: I know but he's trying to fix things for you. It was a mistake, Tony seeing you without your mask. I mean, me and my friends made loads of mistakes before in the past, like when I fell into a mine, and when I crashed into the stationmaster's house. Violet: Thomas: Yes, but still, You can't be mad at him forever you know. Violet Parr: But how can I not when Tony doesn't even remember me? Thomas: Well why don't you re-introduce yourself to him? Violet Parr: starting to feel better Re-introduce myself? Thomas: Yes. That way you and Tony can have love again. I'II help you in any way I can. I promise. Violet Parr: finally feeling like herself again Thomas. You're the best tank engine friend a girl could ask for. off her bed and goes to him and hugs him Thomas: Thanks, Violet. You're also a good friend. Your hair back is much better than being shy. It suits you. Violet Parr: her hair back Thanks. Thomas' friends listen to what's happening Percy: Looks like he finally got Violet back to her old self. Edward: Yes. I had a feeling that Thomas and Violet has a friendly bond with each other. Emily: Why's that, Edward? Edward: Well, during the incident with Syndrome, I saw how easily they could work together when they used their powers. James: We don't have powers, Edward. Edward: Maybe not when we're on Sodor. But in other worlds, we gain the abilities of those we make friends and enemies with. James: Oh. Toby: Which is what we learned during Syndrome's attack. Gordon: That was very kind of Thomas to comfort Violet like that. Henry: I know. Duck: That's a sort of thing someone does for a friend. Bash: They get them thinking positive... Dash: ...When they're in low spirits. Ferdinand: That's right. Daisy: I wonder how Helen's getting on. Bill: Probably still fighting crime. Ben: Like she used to. engines smile as Thomas comes out Thomas: She's back to her old self. Edward: That's good. Emily: Well done, Thomas. Bash: Yes! Dash: Whoo! Ferdinand: That's right! Daisy: You truly were magnifique! Timothy: Good job! Thomas: Thanks. comes out Violet: So shall we? Incredibile/Jack Jack has powers/Bringing Jack Jack to Edna Mode What's going on/Aku Aku's suggestion/Bob apologizes to Violet You Make a Friend Aku Aku: Don't worry, Bob. Edna will take care of everything with Jack Jack. Bob is unhappy Bob? What's wrong? Bob Parr: Nothing. sadly [Hey, What's Going On?] Aku Aku: Hey what's going on? Tell us what's wrong. I know there's something we can do. It may not be clear, and that's why I'm here. Tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong. What's going on? Bob Parr: Alright. tearfully I'll tell you. Aku Aku: Well, um, maybe that's how Buddy felt when you told him to go away? Bob Parr: Maybe? But what does that have to do with this? I mean, what he was doing was dangerous, and reckless, and totally stupid, and- glances at Aku Aku's stern face Parr stares blankly into space, the shuts his eyes, and thinks about what he said to Buddy Bob Parr flashback Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. Bob Parr: Oh, Aku Aku, what have I done? sobs Aku Aku: Well, I may not be a Disney Princess, or a spirit animal from Avalor, but my advice is quite simple. Why don't you just apologize? Bob Parr: Apologize? Aku Aku: Yes. Apologize. Sometimes You Make A Friend : Bob Parr: Sometimes you make a friend, : the kind of friend who stays. : Sometimes you make a friend : and you're the one who goes away. : Sometimes, you're the one, : who acts a bit unkind. : I didn't think, and I did something, : I can't forget and can't rewind. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And I don't know what to do. : With you so far away. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And as soon as I see her, : that's exactly what I'm going to say! : I'm sorry, for making Tony forget, : I'm sorry, so sorry, Violet! : : Aku Aku: You tried to help your kids, : to be the dad they need. : You tried to make them happy : Bob Parr: '''But... I don't always succeed. : '''Aku Aku: '''Sometimes, you're the one, : who does something that's not okay. : '''Bob Parr: I embarrassed Violet, : And I don't know what to do or say. : I'm sorry, so sorry! from the first film play, from when he yelled at Buddy, when Mirage sees him crying as she leaves the capture chamber with Syndrome, and when he and Helen reunited with their kids, and fought the Omnidroid in the city Aku Aku: Bob, it's not too late. You can still make amends with your daughter. Bob Parr: Yeah! You're right! : So I'll hold onto hope, : I'll hold on tight, : for a chance to make things right. : Aku Aku: He's looking for you, : You'll come through, : Bob Parr: '''if it takes me all my life! : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And I don't know what to do. : With you so far away. : I'm sorry, so sorry! : And as soon as I see her, : that's exactly what I'm going to say! : I'm sorry, for making Tony forget, : I'm sorry, so sorry, Violet! and Aku Aku enter the house, and see Violet Violet Parr: Best apology song, ever. Aku Aku: Violet, what are you doing up? Violet Parr: When I heard Dad singing, I realized how sorry he was for what he did and now I want to help him make it right. Thomas: We all heard him singing. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: How? erasing memories is not science. Rick said so. Thomas: Violet and I had a discussion and she knows how to regain Tony's affections. Violet Parr: I'm going to re-introduce myself the next time I see him. Aku Aku: That's a good idea. Bob Parr: sighs Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I just want to be... a good dad. walks over and hugs him in comfort Violet Parr: You're not good. You're super. then fells asleep on the couch At the party/Elastigirl discovers the truth/Evelyn's true colours revealed Bob is fully Recharged/Edna's Tracker Evelyn reveals her true nature on Supers Up Your Eyes (Meanwhile, the hypno-goggles Evelyn placed on Helen turns off. Helen wakes up from the trance and finds herself strapped down in a chair. She tries to remove the googles, but it was painful. It turns out that she's also locked inside a subzero computer room. Ben, Gwen, Max, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Chase, Coco, and Spyro are tied up also, with switched off hypno-goggles on their eyes.) '''Evelyn Deavor: I would resist the temptation to stretch. The temperature around you is well below freezing. Try to stretch and you'll break. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: So, you're the Screenslaver. Evelyn Deavor: Yes, and no. Let's just say I created the character and prerecorded the messages. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Does Winston know? Evelyn Deavor: That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Worse than what you're doing? Evelyn Deavor: Hey, we're using the technology to destroy people's trust in it like we're using superheroes. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We're? What do you mean, "we're"? Sweetie: She means us. Chase: That voice is familiar. steps out of the shadows Chase: gasps Sweetie? Sweetie: That's right, Chase. and I brought a few of my... friends in as well. (Moments later, The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, Diesel 10, Sailor John, Vinnie, Frightwig, and Steam Smythe appear, laughing wickedly at Elastigirl and our heroes) Dr Neo Cortex: Long time no see... Elastigirl. Ben Tennyson: Steam Smythe? Murray: Uka Uka? Gwen Tennyson: Frightwig? Thomas: Diesel? Arry? Bert? Vinnie? Sailor John? Diesel 10? Coco Bandicoot: Dr Neo Cortex? Nina Cortex? Bentley: Penelope? Penelope: Yes, that right, Bentley... my ex-boyfriend. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? You guys? Why are they here? Evelyn Deavor: I hired them to help me cover my tracks in being the Screenslaver. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I don't get it. Why would you be working with our friends' worst enemies? Dr Neo Cortex: It's simple really. We made a deal with her. Gwen Tennyson: What? Sweetie: If we covered up her true identity as the Screenslaver, she can manipulate people into thinking that supers make others look bad by hacking into the TV screens and hypnotizing them. Murray: Wow. Diesel: (laughs) And it turns out that you've made a terrible mistake, guys. Framing someone who is innocent and had no clue in what was happening. That wasn't a smart thing to do. Max Tennyson: Wait, Who did we put in jail? Vinnie: The pizza delivery guy. Who didja think? Penelope: Looked really handsome when he's not the Screenslaver. Unlike my ex-boyfriend. glares at her Frightwig: He even had the right height and build-up in the muscles. And he gave you guys pretty good fight, too. Dr Neo Cortex: Or we should say, (points to Evelyn) "she" gave you guys a pretty good fight through him. Nina Cortex: Yeah! And for a bunch of gullible heroes like yourselves, you all fell for our little decoy. Sailor John: Just like when I tricked your friend Thomas the Tank Engine, into helping me find Captain Calles' treasure. (chuckles) Ben Tennyson: But doesn't it bother you all that an innocent man is in jail? Evelyn Deavor: Eh, he was surly. Uka Uka: Yeah, and the pizza was cold, anyway. Steam Smythe: 'And he put ''anchovies on it! He should've known I'm ALLERGIC TO ANCHOVIES! gives Steam Smythe strange looks '''Steam Smythe: What? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (to Evelyn) I counted on you. Evelyn Deavor: That's why you and your friends failed. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? All other heroes: What? Evelyn Deavor: Why would you and your friends count on me? Because I built you a bike? and a tracker? Because my brother knows the words to your theme song? We don't know each other! Chase: But you can count on us anyway, Evelyn. That's what friends do. Evelyn Deavor: I'm supposed to aren't I? Because you have some strange abilities and a shiny costume. And because your friends are all different as well, with different abilities of their own. The rest of us are supposed to put our lives into your gloved hands... and paws, and whatever. That's what my father believed. When our home was broken into, my mother wanted to hide. Begged my father to use the safe room. But Father insisted they call his superhero friends. He died--pointlessly, stupidly--waiting for heroes to save the day. Spyro: But, Evelyn, I don't understand! I thought you wanted supers to be legal again! Why would you turn your back on them now?! I mean... your brother... Evelyn Deavor: Is a child! Uka Uka: Her brother is nothing more than a stupid, immature child who always has his head in the clouds about superheroes! His goal of helping supers treats humanity’s independence like a mere joke! Diesel 10: Who needs superheroes when super villains like Syndrome are so much better? Gwen Tennyson: Syndrome died, Diesel 10! Frightwig: You wouldn't know the difference, you red haired windbag! Winston remembers the time when he and his sister both had parents and superheroes! So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. Carmelita Fox':' So you're saying it was the supers' fault for becoming illegal in the first place?! Evelyn Deavor: Yes! Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. Our sweet parents were fools to put their lives in anybody else's hands! Superheroes keep us WEAK! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Are you gonna kill me? Chase: and us? Sweetie: Nah. Using you all is better. Right, Evelyn? Evelyn Deavor: That's right, Sweetie. You're all going to help us make supers illegal forever! (Evelyn activates the remote and places Helen and our heroes under her hypnotic control with the goggles. In doing so, all of the villains laugh evilly) Wannabe Supers and Cooper Ancestors Attack!/Escape (At the Parrs' new home) Bob Parr: Bash: Who is... Dash: ...Screenslaver? Thomas: We need to figure out why the supers are being controlled. Bob: Look after Jack-Jack. Thomas: But... Timothy: You heard him Thomas. Thomas: Oh, alright. vanishes Thomas: Bust my buffers! How does he keep doing that?! Emily: Jack-Jack! Percy: Here, Jack-Jack! whistles Thomas: Jack-Jack! Come out, come out, wherever you are! reappears Thomas: Don't do that. Percy: Since when he start developing powers? Kid Cooper jumps up on Thomas, and slaps screenslaver goggles on his eyes our heroes and Violet vs Voyd and Bentley Overhearing the telecast (All of the heroes turn on the speaker) Evelyn Deavor: (background) Go on phase 2. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Years of mandated hiding and silence has made us bitter! Ben Tennyson: You bring us out into the light only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates! Percy: Lack of discipline? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Your bodies and your character have made you weak! Ryder: Weak? Max Tennyson: Your promises are empty and you will pay for it! Spyro: You made a BIG mistake when you made superheroes illegal! Sly Cooper: And now you will pay! Pay with your LIVES for what you've done! Bob Cooper: translated 'Pay with your lives?' 'made a big mistake'? What does that mean? Thomas: We no longer serve you! Chase: We serve only us! Lucius Best/Frozone: That's right. May the fittest survive! (static) Chad Brentley: Well, we, uh... some very alarming moments there. Before the, uh, technical difficulties, please bare with us. Marshall: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? Everest: Lack of discipline? Weak? May the fittest survive? Aku Aku: What in the world are they talking about? Timothy: Guys, don't listen to them. What they're saying isn't true! It's Evelyn! She's the real Screenslaver! She's controlling them with those Hypno-goggles. Skye: And she hired The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, Diesel 10, Sailor John, Vinnie, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie to help her out! Daisy: gasps Oh, those dirty diesels! They'll regret this once we're done with them! Zuma: and the villains as well, don't forget! Ryan: Right, let's go. Bandicoot, Gwen Tennyson, Murray, and Carmelita ambush them Murray: Oh no you don't! Gwen Tennyson: Superheroes will NEVER become legal! Coco Bandicoot: Even if we end a few lives to do it! Bentley: Guys, stop! Evelyn's using you! Carmelita Fox: Sorry, Bentley, but you ran out on Evelyn, so now, we'll end you! her shock pistol Freeing the Heroes Emily: '''Spyro! (Ryder soon takes the hypno-goggles off of Spyro's eyes and breaks it, and Spyro regains control) '''Spyro: '''What just happened? '''Emily: You were under control by Evelyn! She is the real Screenslaver! Ryder: And she's planning to use the supers to make Winston's boat destroy the city, and make superheroes illegal forever! Spyro: We're not letting that happen! Ryder: Percy, free Thomas! comes in front of the screenslaved Thomas Percy: Thomas! You need to stop! Now! Aku Aku: Evelyn's controlling you! Thomas: Took you long enough to figure that out! Evelyn will have what is hers! Spyro: '''Guess again, Train! (He spits fire destroying the hypno-goggles off of Thomas' Eyes and breaks himself free) '''Thomas: Bust my buffers, what happened? Percy: No time to explain! Right now we've gotta free the others! is fighting Max Tennyson Max Tennyson: All hail Evelyn! Supers will stay illegal forever! Crash Bandicoot: Wrong answer, mate! Max, knocking the goggles off and Thomas rolls over them, breaking them. Max shakes his head Max Tennyson: What's going on? uses his bombs to blast Ben and Gwen back, and knock off their goggles. Thomas rolls over them, breaking them. Ben and Gwen run to Max Ben Tennyson: Grandpa! Gwen Tennyson: Are you OK? Bentley: Evelyn tricked us! She's controlling everyone with her hypno goggles! Max Tennyson: Oh, she is so gonna pay for what she's done! Cooper jumps up, and attacks Crash, knocking him back Coco Bandicoot: All right! No more Ms. Nice Guy! Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it! with karate, blocking Rioichi's attacks. She kicks him hard, knocking his goggles off Tennyson grapples Salim al Kupar, and slaps him in the face, knocking his goggles off Marshall: barks Water cannon! his water cannon to spray water on the brainwashed James's goggles some time, nearly all the goggles have been broken Sir Galleth Cooper: What foul magic has had us under the wicked bewitching spell? Thomas: These goggles. That's what. Sly Cooper: Evelyn Deavor is the real Screenslaver! Gordon: Evelyn's time is up! Tennesee Kid Cooper: Well, first things first, we gotta deal with the Wannabe Supers! look! Brick, and Helectrix arrive Planning to stop the boat/Confronting Evelyn and the villains Ryder: '''we need to stop the boat before it crashes into the city! Skye, use your copter to pull the boat and divert it's course. '''Skye: This puppy's got to fly! Ryder: Zuma, you'll use your scuba gear to help Mr Incredible turn the rudder. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: Marshall, use your hydro launcher to provide Frozone with more water so he can use it to make icebergs to break the hydrofoil. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: And Chase, you need to keep the crowd away from the docks just in case the boat crashes. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: And we'll try and deal with the other vilains if they try to retake the bridge. Max Tennyson: We'd better hurry! Ben, Sly, you go with Elastigirl and Voyd. Get after Evelyn! Ben Tennyson: Okay, grandpa. Sly Cooper: We're on it, like stink on a skunk! depart after Elastigirl and Voyd depart Voyd, Sly and Ben arrive to see the jet take off Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Voyd Get me, Sly, and Ben up to the jet! opens a portal trio jump in comes for Marshall Marshall: Oh no you don't! water on Frightwig, making her hair wet. Gwen quickly ties her up with her hair Thomas: Nice moves. spins the green blasts Cortex fires from his raygun back at him Percy: We need to stop that Jet. Bentley: Don't worry, Percy. Sly, Ben, and Elastigirl are on it now. the jet Sly Cooper: So before we finish this, let's get one thing straight, Evelyn. You wanted supers to remain illegal. Well guess what. on an oxygen mask That's not happening! Ben Tennyson: You're nothing but a liar! I can't believe we trusted you! on an oxygen mask You're gonna pay! Ending Here in Front of Me to evening as a helicopter is shown about the streets. The police have handcuffed Evelyn, and escorting her into a police car. Evelyn Deavor: The fact that you and your friends saved me doesn't make you right. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But it does make you alive. Winston Deavor: And I'm grateful for that. Ryder: No problem, Winston Deavor. Whenever you have a problem, just yelp for help. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: 'Yelp for help'. Catchy. short distance away, the defeated villains are handcuffed, and escorted into a police van. Sweetie is in a pet carrier with Busby. Sweetie: I blame you for this, Busby. away and then cuddles Busby James: I still can't believe she keeps the frog knight doggy toy around. Judge: And in recognition of the extraordinary service they have demonstrated, the legal status of superheroes is hereby restored. (Everyone cheered in joy for the superheroes.] Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Children! Children, Bob, Lucius, Winston, and I have a surprise for you all. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We want to give each of you guys a special medal for providing such heroic service for supers. Winston Deavor: Consider it as our way of saying thank you for helping us stop Evelyn's plan and for restoring the legal status of superheroes around the world. next day at Violet's school, Violet meets Tony Violet Parr: You don't know me. Do you? watches from outside Tony Rydinger: No I don't...... (then remembers) Wait, aren't you the girl with the water.... Violet Parr: I'm Violet Parr! Tony Rydinger: I'm Tony. shook hands and Thomas smiles Thomas: That's my girl. Later Spyro: I love going to the movies. Henry: Me too. Category:Films dedicated to Bud Luckey